Komuko
A Kwannon-jin of the Eastern Hsien, the Komuko are elemental nobles; Kamuii Shinma of the element of Earth. They are often mistakenly referred to as Changelings. Nature Komuko are wise and beneficent; a strong mix of justice, mercy and stability. Like the earth they are solid and steadfast. They revere the Center direction, all seasons, the color Yellow, and the balance of Yin and Yang. Many serve as Administrators of the Li Shen in the Ministry of Earth (Di Fu) or protecting mines and mountains. Most other shinma take their words and orders seriously. Their praises are inspiring and their reprimands sorrowful. Even the Hanumen and Nyan bow courteously to the criticism of an Earth Lord. Their public praise will raise a hsien's status in the eyes of all. They seem supernaturally aware of everything that happens around them, for good or ill, mainly due to their keen senses and willingness to talk and listen to anyone, rich or poor. Listening isn't always understanding, though, or empathy. Most Komuko are so far removed from the daily trials people face that they can't "see the forest for the trees." After listening to a problem they are quite likely to give a completely reasonable answer that the receiver has absolutely no way of accomplishing. It's not that they don't care, they just live so ideally that they can't conceive what real world limitations are at times. Hotei * [[Hsien-tsu|'Hsien-tsu']]' -' The young among this kwannon-jin are a joy; combining the natural exuberance and capriciousness of youth with strong practicality and obedience. They are loving and kind but sincere. They don't try to say the things adults want to hear but to answer questions honestly and politely. They are reverent of elders; human and shinma alike. Some adults find it disconcerting that these children are so wise for their years while looking like normal children. They enjoy sports and games that favor strength and endurance. * [[Hsien-jin|'Hsien-jin']]' -' The adult Komuko exhibit the same sense of inner balance; being gracious, honest, and fair. They set great store in keeping promises and fulfilling sworn duties. An Earth Lord under oath will do their utmost to fulfill the bargain or perish trying. They are just as content in a crowd as they are on a mountain alone with the Earth. Appearance In their Wani Form, the Komuko earth-tone skin and shining brown eyes. Males wear a long braid and gold skullcap while the females have beautiful coifed braids with a myriad of gold pins and clasps. In any form they prefer to wear expensive, embroidered silks in traditional styles and usually in the color of yellow. Only the mightiest of shen could be blasé about an angered member of this kwannon-jin wearing the Mask of Shintai. The earth around him or her trembles and their flesh glows with a golden light while the voice echoes and resonates with command and eyes shine like yellow diamonds. The Komuko appears to double in height as well, towering above the disrespectful one like a mountain over an insect. Court Affiliations The Earth Lords are heavily involved in the Li Shen in the Di Fu and the Xian Mo and have god relations with those on the Wu Hsien, seeing their devoted lives as revealing a path to enlightenment. They tend to just sigh and shake their heads over the "antics" of the Yü, Xian Mun, Tu Shen, and Shu Shen. Luck & Curse * [[Luck (CTD)|'Luck']]' -' Creatures of Balance, the Komuko can sense imbalance in other hsien. They are all Shentao rolls with +2 bonus dice. * [[Curse (CTD)|'Curse']]' -' This sense of balance has led the Komuko to forget, to some extent, the struggles between Yin and Yang; the negatives and positives that affect others' lives. All Empathy rolls are made at difficulty 8 when trying to sympathize with others' more extreme points of view. Only the Hanumen are unaffected by this Curse. Wani Powers In Wani Form, the Earth Lords cannot be harmed from falling or impact with the earth and automatically soak levels of damage equal to their Stamina. They can combine this ability with a Dexterity + Athletics roll, difficulty 6, and even jump from buildings up to three stories tall and land safely on their feet. References # CTD. Land of Eight Million Dreams, pp. 78-79. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith